James' Fear of Dreams
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Request for tate310) James is afraid of his dream from Calling All Engines! Can Thomas help him overcome his fear?


Sometime after the new Sodor Airport was built, the engines felt even busier than ever. Gordon had many new passengers on his express now, and he was feeling very proud of himself. On one run, he flew straight past James on the next line, pulling some coal trucks.

"Hello, little James!" Gordon whistled, and he hurried on his train, overtaking James. This surprised the red engine.

"Was... was that Gordon?" He asked out loud.

"Yes it was." His driver replied. "You better hurry James- this is due at Wellsworth."

"Alright..." He yawned. His driver was concerned- James wasn't boasting as much as usual and he never went as fast. Plus, the other engines were cross with him as he kept yawning through their stories whenever they spoke to him!

"Are you feeling okay, James?" He asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine!" James snapped tersely. But the truth was, he was afraid to sleep now. He and his friends had dreamt of what might have become of them should the railway close; despite being out of that danger, he still felt afraid of his bad dreams and feared that they might return. As a result, he hadn't slept in a while.

...

Once James had shunted the trucks at Wellsworth, he was given another job by the Fat Controller. Edward was nearby, talking with the Stationmaster.

"James, you are to go and deliver flour with Thomas to the bakery." The Fat Controller informed him.

"Yes sir..." James said sleepily, causing Edward some concern.

"James, are you alright?"

But the red engine steamed out of the station, completely ignoring Edward's query. The old engine was confused by this, but he decided not to worry about it. If James didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force him to.

...

Once James and Thomas had collected the flour, the pair set off for the bakery. Thomas was chatting eagerly to James.

"It'd be good to see Sophie again, wouldn't it James?" He asked. James dint answer, but that didn't deter the little tank engine.

"It's nice working with you again, James. We haven't done anything like this in a while."

"Yeah..." James replied without enthusiasm.

"Are you okay, James? You sound a little bit off today."

But his friend just grunted and didn't answer.

"Fine then -be rude." Thomas huffed, just as he felt his brakes being applied. Ahead was a red signal, so he and James both had to stop.

James felt relieved at the opportunity to stop. He wanted to sleep, as he was so tired, and he felt his eyes drift shut for a second...

...

As soon as the signal turned green, Thomas blew his whistle and set off again. He was keen to get the flour to the bakery on time.

"Come on James, if something's bothering you, we can talk about it." Thomas told him, only to realise his friend wasn't actually there. Then, his driver had something astonishing to report.

"James is _asleep_ at the signal, Thomas."

"What- that's crazy!" The blue tank engine argued, but his fireman confirmed it was indeed true.

"Oh for goodness sake- why is James asleep at the signal?" Thomas exclaimed crossly. Normally, he would give a cheeky laugh, but he was feeling cross at the moment- James could get hurt!

"James!" He peeped as he reversed to the signal. "Wake up, lazybones!"

James awoke with a start. The first thing- no two things- he saw was the signal was green, and Thomas was looking cross.

"James, it's dangerous to fall asleep at a signal!"

"I know, Thomas- Im sorry."

The tank engine sighed. "Look, we'll talk at the bakery, okay? I can tell that something's bothering you."

With that, the two engines set off again, with James dreading telling Thomas his secret.

...

"You're late!" The bakery owner barked, glaring her beady eyes at the two engines.

"We're sorry sir!" They chorused.

"It was my fault, ma'am." James added sheepishly.

"Well, don't be late again! Bakers can't afford to be tardy and neither can locomotives!" With that, she went to sort out the paperwork, leaving the two engines alone.

"Well, James, what's bothering you? Please tell me." Thomas said softly.

James hesitated. He wondered if he should indeed tell Thomas, as he was feeling embarrassed about it. But he knew that he could get into a heap of trouble for something even more dangerous- like a hold up at Knapford Junction. That would be disastrous.

"Alright, I'll tell you Thomas, but promise you wouldn't judge?" He asked nervously.

"You have my word James. I wouldn't judge you." Thomas smiled kindly at his friend, making James feel better.

"Well, I've been scared to sleep, because I...I'm afraid of the dream."

"I'm sorry, what dream?" Thomas asked.

Realising his mistake, James briefed his friend on how he dreamt that he was turned into a carnival game because of the railway closing.

"At least you might have seen Percy." Thomas joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood, but James was cross, and glared.

"Alright, alright James, I'm sorry, but I didn't promise not to tease."

"Well can you stop now?"

"Alright, that's the only joke I'm making. But James, nightmares aren't thing to fear."

"Well, why not, Thomas?" James demanded to know.

"They're just visual pictures of your worst fears." Thomas replied. "They might look scary, but they can't hurt you, and it wouldn't come true either."

James thought about it. Thomas' explanation did make sense, and he did feel a lot better now that he had it out in the open.

"Thanks Thomas. You're a true friend."

"It's alright, James. I'm just glad you're okay now."

"Nearly- I'm still tired." James groaned.

"Don't worry James- Percy and I have the afternoon off, so why don't you take a break and rest and we'll do your jobs for you?"

"That sounds great- thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll just tell the Fat Controller."

...

The Fat Controller agreed to Thomas' idea, and so James slept in Tidmouth Sheds for the afternoon whilst the two tank engines did James' jobs for him.


End file.
